Shellington's regret
by handymanshipper
Summary: Title says it all. Their is tiny snippets of 2 ships nothing extreme enjoy I'm labeling it k cause if you know octonauts you know why. And little kids may not relize certain things older person would. It's a short one shot.


octonauts: shellington's regretful situation

Disclaimer: I don't own them like seriously

Shellington was sitting in control room while tweak was down stairs and last he checked inkling was in his libary. Everyone else had gone on mission he had to stay in control room incase they need info from him. He knew if they wanted his help further then that they'd come get him no one trusted his driving. Tunip was near by as it liked to be near shellington no one questioned it not even shellington himself. The other vegimals were in garden currently. Shellington bumped something on panel out of fustration. Up popped up on screen a file marked Dashi's Dairy private.

Shellington said, " Jumping jellyfish."

Shellington thought to himself I really shouldn't look but the otter couldn't resit he clicked it. He really knew better and he'd come to regret it over next few hours. The first one he read was about Dashi's crush on the captain which really wasn't suprise. Also the one on two most bothersome octonauts. He really wasn't suprised he knew he and Kwazii had habbit of getting on everyone's nerves. The last one was a bit of suprise it was titled Tweak.

Here is what he read.

Tweak:

She can be good friend however I wish she'd back off she knows he is mine. We have talked and I also know thru reliable sources Captain has confinded in others he likes me. We all know work keeps us all busy so for now things have to wait. Now back to Tweak she is my best friend but also a word I preffer not to use anyone who knows us knows we all have our swears yeah I and everyone on ship our aware Shellington and Peso are potty mouths and Kwazii isn't far behind. Tweak is yapper. Their I said mine it's not like I say it out loud. I know Tweak and Inkling have theirs but they don't say when the camera is rolling. Yeah we know when we are being flimed for seriously ok most of us know. I don't think Shellington knows but back on topic. I found out Tweak told the Professor I like Captain Barnicles it's betrayal of confidence. I hate feeling friendship and hatred to one person. Though writing about her dose relieve some stress. End journal 11/17

Shellington knew this miss understanding was kind of his fault unfourantly just as he finished reading that entry Professor Inkling came in.

Professor Inkling said, " I saw you I know what you were reading. I didn't see the entry but reconized top of screen from Dashi making entries."

Shellington gulped:" How much trouble am I in?"

Professor said, " It's not up to me. You have a lot of explaining and apologizeing to do. You have been caught doing things you shouldn't."

Shellington said, " I know. Sence Tweak is here I will start their."

The Professor nodded.

Shellington went down stairs.

Shellington said," Excuse me Tweak."

Tweak asked, " What is it Shellington."

Shellington said, " Well I know why Dashi's mad at you. It's my fault and I'm sorry."

Tweak said, " Can you please explain?"

Shellington said, " I didn't mean to but I spyed on your guys talk the other day. I know ot was wrong. I came to get Dashi for the Captain and saw you guys were talking and didn't want to interupt and instead of leaving I ease dropped and then I told proffesor Inkling and Dashi thinks you told him. I have to do more apologizing and I'm in pretty big trouble after this week. Again I'm sorry for ease dropping and getting you on her bad side. It's up to you if you punish me and what punishment you give me so let me know. "

Tweak said, " Ok I will for now your ok. Their back you better start yaking."

Shellington nodded he really regretted this week.

He first took Dashi aside and explained everything and apolgized.

Dashi said, " forgiven but you will need to earn my trust back and I will have Peso give you list of chores."

Kwazii walked over to Shellington and said, " You in dog house to aye?"

Shellington said, " More then you know and sense your here I guess your next. I am sorry for spying on you and Peso the only thing I heard was you guys debating well you know when they and how you hated she was off limmits. Especially sense he was slow but you respected fact she was a no go. You know deal you can punish me and if for now you don't feel like talking to me can send someone with your list."

Kwazii replied, " I'm bit in dog house myself. You are forgiven and don't worry I won't add to your punishment just don't do it again man or I will tell everyone what you say about the rabbit in your sleep. I hear ya cuase I sleep under ya."

Shellington said, " Deal now got two more apologies to make for different reasons. "

Kwazii said," Aye mate good luck."

Shellington then went to Peso's clinic area and apoligized for spying Peso forgave him and told him not to worry.

Shellington found the captian and spoke, " I am very sorry for my behavior this week. I have apologized to the crew for what I did to them and you have every right to kick me out and I want to apologize for breaking your acordian and denying it. I did not break it on purpose I went to look for you in your room I don't recall why and it was on floor I tripped over it and broke it I'm sorry. Do as you wish with me."

Captain Barnacles said," I think you learned your lesson and I'm well aware of your antics this week it was Kwazii last week and as I said to him whose still paying his dues anything the girls come up with can be far worse then kicking you out or anything I could come up with. I knew you broke the accordian I saw the tracks the foot size was give away. I wish you would have conffessed sooner however as it was accident and you have confessed and apolgized you are forgiven. Good luck."

Shellington started to walk away Peso handed him a couple papers as he passed. Shellington took them he knew the captian wasn't kidding and these were both titled page one. So he and Kwazii slent next three weeks making amends for time being both knew they'd screw up again just not when or how. Shellington was very regretful of deciding to ease drop and even worse read Dashi's dairy. He was wondering what screw up he'd make next but he knew he'd never ease drop or read a dairy again he would forever regret those situations.

The End


End file.
